Senior Prank Night: Redone
by darkgirl3
Summary: It's senior prank night and this time around there is no interruption from Klaus or Rebekah. Tyler and Caroline have fun in the hallway.


**Title: Senior Prank Night: Redone**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline and Tyler**

**Summary: It's senior prank night and this time around there is no interruption from Klaus or Rebekah. Tyler and Caroline have fun in the hallway. **

**Status: Complete **

**AN: I don't own anything if did it would have gone this way the first time around**

**TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Caroline smiled at Tyler before they started kissing again as he pushed her gently back against the wall. His hands were moving over her side going up under her shirt. They had been putting together pranks in the school for the next day on Caroline's demand, which hadn't been so bad. He was with Caroline now making out after putting honey on some of the door knobs. Caroline took hold of his shirt lifting it up over his head tossing it to the ground.

"I think we need to make an extra memory here tonight," she said getting down in front of him undoing his jeans before pulling them down. "You are bad," she smirked taking him into her mouth not surprised at all he didn't have anything on under his jeans. Half the time now he didn't wear anything under his jeans. At night they both slept naked snuggled up together in one of their beds. There was also nights when they didn't even make it to their beds because they were in such a hurry to be together.

Tyler moaned his back going against the wall hissing at the fact it was cold against his hot back. He still wasn't used to some of the different temperatures when he leaned against things. "Care," he closed his eyes as she started humming as she took him farther into her mouth. In the last three weeks since Elena's birthday party they had been dating, but there was more to Caroline than what she was doing now. She was sweet, loving, she cared so much and he loved that about her. He had fell for her months ago before he ever left town and even harder during the summer.

He had thought about her constantly while he was gone. She was in every thought and dream of his and he felt he should have given her a chance ages ago. He could have found the person he was meant to be with ages ago. She had brought this other side out of him that he liked. She showed him that he could be this other person. Every single girl he tried to go out with never could satisfy him and he'd never gotten to the sex part. They had bored him in conversation and he'd always ended up at Caroline's after the date.

Caroline sucked on just the head of his cock running her tongue over the slit before taking him all the way back into her mouth swallowing around him. She hadn't even thought about dating anybody all summer. She had been helping him to even think about dealing with what had happened with Stefan going off with Klaus. She had needed to keep Tyler safe and anybody else during a full moon. She had been with him every time except for the last one because her dad had taken her. She still thanked him all the time for rescuing her that night; he had come through when she needed him the most.

She knew he'd tried, but failed every time when it came to dating, she'd had her window open every time he said he had a date knowing he'd show up afterwards. They had sat up all night till the sun came up watching movies and eating junk food. She had loved spending time with him; it had been the best part of her day. She brought her fangs out gently ranking them over the sides of his cock making him gasp, his head going back against the wall and his eyes opening.

"Oh god, Care," he lost it in that moment feeling her fangs moving over his cock unloading into her mouth. He was trying not to shout her name since they were in the school with other people. He held the back of her head as he thrust into her mouth not caring about her fangs being out. He knew it wouldn't hurt her like it might most women doing this. He didn't need anybody coming around the corner catching them because he wanted Caroline to his self so he bit into his inner jaw. She pulled back looking up at him giving him a smirk and motioning her finger as if she was telling him to come to her without saying it. Tyler wasn't hesitating at all dropping down on his knees before she flipped him over on his back.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

"What shall I do with you, you are still hard," Caroline asked before she pulling her pants down after making sure nobody was coming. "Surprise," she had gone commando as well making sure that she'd be ready for easy access without wearing a skirt or dress tonight. Tyler let out a growl taking hold of her hand bringing her up to him kissing her. Caroline kissed him back moving her hands over his body as he made quick work pulling her shirt off tossing it beside them pulling the straps on her bra down without taking it off. "Oh god yes," Caroline cried out as he took one into his mouth in the same moment she impaled herself on his cock. She held him to her closing her eyes in pleasure. "Tyler," she whimpered moaning as her back hit the cold floor when he flipped them over.

He switched to her other breast causing her to arch up as he pulled almost all the way out before thrusting back into her starting with a slow pace. Caroline moved her hands over his back raking her nails down his body moaning out. He growled as his eyes shifted in pleasure and pain calling out her name with each scratch she left. He didn't give a damn; he'd heal in a matter of a few minutes, it made him want her more. He kissed her bringing his hand between them stroking her clit making her cry out in pleasure. He found that sweet spot on her neck that got her moaning like crazy licking and sucking at it picking up the pace.

Caroline brought her legs up wrapping them around his waist meeting him thrust for thrust chanting his name turning her head to the side letting him have more access to that spot. She felt her face shifting and her fangs coming back out, "Bite me," he looked down at her making the request. He wanted to feel her fangs in him when he was cumming. He kissed her running his tongue over them not caring when she nicked him.

She was going to object, but she wanted to taste him too. She ended the kiss pulling back before moaning as she bit into his neck using the edge of her daylight ring to slice her own neck so he could drink if he wanted to. Tyler didn't refuse sucking at the blood that was flowing freely. They picked up the pace moving faster until they were going over together holding onto each other. Caroline whimpered closing her eyes feeling him pulling out before rolling over so she was on top of him. "Damn, don't think I can move," she smiled wanting to snuggle up beside him and go to sleep, but she knew it wouldn't be safe with others around. She kissed him before standing up pulling her pants back on and pulling her bra straps back up.

Tyler stood up slipping her shirt back over her head kissing her, "We still have more door handles to put honey on," he grinned before grabbing his clothes putting them back on as well. "If we got any left, I'm going to lick it off of your body later,"

Caroline smiled at that thought, "Soon as we finish up here we are so going to find a classroom and do that," she couldn't wait till they got home or to the cellar for that matter. She wrapped her arms around him kissing him back putting everything she had into the kiss wanting him to know how much she loved him. She would give up her life to keep him safe if she had to and she knew what he'd do for her.

He picked up the bag that was on the floor before taking her hand speeding down the hall to the next classroom. Just holding her hand could make him happy because he was close to her by doing just that. They could sit somewhere and just watch bad TV and he would be happy and content. He was learning things about her that he hadn't wanted to know before since he didn't give her a chance.

Caroline laughed holding onto his hand as they took off, she was happy being with him. She didn't think anything could change how she felt right now. They were going to have the best school year ever. Senior year was the best one since they would be leaving this place behind in about nine months. They were seniors and starting tomorrow they were going to live it up.

**TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC**

**THE END**


End file.
